User Equipment (UEs), such as mobile phones are used for services such as voice and video calling, Internet access and web browsing, media streaming, data messaging, E-mail, and the like. To receive these services, wireless communication devices connect to a wireless communication network through a wireless access point, such as a base station or Long Term Evolution (LTE) evolved Node B (eNodeB). The wireless access points perform wireless networking tasks like device handovers, radio interference management, and multipoint coordination.
To extend the coverage of a wireless communication network, wireless relays are used between the wireless access points and the UEs. A wireless relay exchanges wireless signals that transport user data with UEs. The wireless relay also exchanges corresponding wireless signals that transport the user data with the wireless access points.
A UE periodically reports its status, such as signal strength and location to the wireless access point or wireless relay that the UE is communicating with. When a UE has data to transmit in the uplink (UL) connection (i.e. to the wireless access point or wireless relay), the UE notifies the wireless access point using a Buffer Status Report (BSR). The BSR notifies the wireless access point or the wireless relay of the UL resources required to transmit the data in the UL buffer, so that the wireless access point or wireless relay can schedule the UL resources needed to transmit the data.